1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same. For example, example embodiments may relate to a wire-type semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. The Related Art
In the related art, as the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, a more restricted design rule may be applied to elements of the semiconductor devices. For example, in a semiconductor device requiring a large number of transistors, the gate length, which may be a standard design rule applied in the fabrication of a semiconductor device, may be short, and thus the channel length may be reduced. Such a reduction in the channel length of a transistor may cause short channel effects.
Short channel effects may make it difficult to control transistors, and thus an off-current of the transistors may increase. As a result, the reliability of the transistors, for example, refresh characteristics of a memory device using the transistors, may deteriorate. Transistors having a thin body structure have been researched in order to suppress short channel effects, which are problematic in conventional planar transistors, while simultaneously increasing operation current.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,582 by David M. Fried et al. discloses a Fin-FET and a fin memory cell. However, because the Fin-FET is manufactured using a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate, the manufacturing cost is high, and the entire fin may not be used as a channel region. Therefore, there may be a limit to increasing the operation current, i.e., the speed of a memory cell using the Fin-FET. For this reason, research on transistor structures having, for example, wire-type channels in which the entire fin can be utilized as a channel region, is being performed.